


Surprise

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [9]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final instalment of the "one shot" </p><p>Thank you so much for all the support through this one, although I do write for me and would keep writing even if no-one read it is always such a boost when people take the time to say nice things and let me know what they think. It's much, much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh brother...

“You ok?” Marc frowned over the table, Alex having been unusually distracted, landing on his backside at least half a dozen times in one session at Rufea, now staring into space for so long his pasta was bound to be cold, “You don’t seem yourself…”

“I’m fine,” Alex smiled, totally unconvincingly, leaving it what he hoped was a casual length of time, trying to keep his voice normal, “So have you made any plans for New Year?”

“New Year?” Marc put down his fork, confused, “Have I made any plans for the night that we’ve spent in the same way for the past years? The night we always say _‘let’s do something_ different’ and then not change? That night?”

“Yeah,” Alex shrugged, realising he’d simply made Marc more curious, rather than settling the conversation down any, “I just wondered…”

“No, Alex,” Marc shook his head, intrigued, but knowing pushing for information wouldn’t help any, “I haven’t made any plans for the night that hasn’t changed for years. What about you? Have you made any plans for New Year?”

“No,” Shaking his head Alex smiled, bottling it again, the fifth time in two days, “No plans.”

*

Ricky                                        Two questions – what are you doing for NYE? And WTF did you do to Lia?

Jorge                                       Erm… Depends on A and A…

Ricky                                        Ah…

Ricky                                        You realise she always liked you more than she let on, right?

Jorge                                       Eh?

Ricky                                        FFS. You are beyond dense sometimes…

Jorge                                       Shit.

Jorge                                       I’ll call her. Or send her flowers.

Ricky                                        DON’T SEND HER FLOWERS!

Ricky                                        You should have been honest with her. She’s pretty pissed at you.

Jorge                                       I was honest

Jorge                                       Well, I thought I was honest

Jorge                                       How much did she tell you?

Ricky                                        She told me that A ran out, you followed, then she got to view you declare your undying love through the glass…

Jorge                                       Ah… Yeah… That’s kind of how it happened

Jorge                                       Unplanned. Totally unplanned.

Ricky                                        I sent her and Michelle on holiday for a week. It was €1000

Jorge                                       That was generous of you

Ricky                                        You paid…

Jorge                                       Did I?

Ricky                                        Yes! Do you even check your credit card statements at all?!

Jorge                                       Only for anything over 5k

Jorge                                       Wait a minute! Where did you get my card details?

Ricky                                        You left one of your cards here last time you stayed

Ricky                                        You’re welcome btw. I saved your arse. She was pissed big time.

Jorge                                       Thanks

Jorge                                       Although I’m not sure booking holidays on my credit card without my knowledge is something I should be thanking you for tbh

Ricky                                        If you don’t notice you don’t get to complain…

Jorge                                       If I promise to start checking my statements will you not do the ‘let’s buy random shit with Jorge’s card and see how long it takes to notice’ thing?

Jorge                                       Please?

Ricky                                        Hmm…

Jorge                                       Seriously, I still get brochures from that fake lawn company. I don’t even have a garden!!!

Ricky                                        Lol! Love it.

Ricky                                        Anyway – NYE?

Jorge                                       Depends on A

Jorge                                       If family are made aware then it’ll be just the two of us

Ricky                                        If?

Jorge                                       Don’t think it’s the easiest conversation ever had…

Ricky                                        True enough. Hope it goes well

Ricky                                        If not let me know. Aleix and Pol are going to the W. No family party on account of the baby finally sleeping through the night and them not willing to risk it

Jorge                                       Will do

Ricky                                        And re A – you’re serious?

Jorge                                       Yeah, I’m serious

Ricky                                        Good luck

Jorge                                       Thanks

*

“So I was thinking about New Year…” Leaning against the garage door, Marc tinkering with the bike, them both still in Cervera, easier for Rufea, Alex chewed his lip, “Maybe it’s time to think about doing new things…”

“New things…” Putting down the spanner Marc reached for a rag to wipe his hands, “What sort of new things?”

“Well, it’s a big world out there,” Alex shrugged his shoulders, unable to look his brother in the eye, “We don’t _really_ get to see it when we’re travelling for races…”

“Alex…” Smiling, hiding his frustration, Marc licked his lips, flicking the rag against Alex’s hand, “Will you just spill it before you pick **all** of the paint off that door… Or do yourself an injury…”

“I’m thinking about going… No… I’m going away for New Year… I think…”

“You think?” Marc narrowed his eyes, penny dropping, “With the mystery… person?”

“Yeah,” Chewing harder on his lip, Alex fidgeted from foot-to-foot, “We’ve decided to be more…”

“More?”

“Yeah,” Blushing, still avoiding eye contact, Alex willed the nerves in his stomach to go away, “More than casual. Like… A relationship. Properly.”

“Ok…” Not seeing the stress fall from Alex’s face Marc frowned, “Does that mean I get to know who he is?”

“It does…” Looking around, the garage suddenly very public, too many people passing, Alex nodded toward the internal door, “Coffee?”

“Yeah,” Marc sighed as Alex scuttled away, exasperated, “Sure.”

*

Jorge                                       Hi. How are you? Hope you’ve had a nice Christmas with the fam!

Hector                                     What do you want?

Jorge                                       I don’t want anything… Am I not allowed to text you anymore?

Hector                                     You are. However, you text me about Christmas already so you are obviously fishing for something

Jorge                                       You are so suspicious

Hector                                     I get paid to be suspicious.

Hector                                     Spill it.

Jorge                                       Nothing really. Just wondered how you were

Hector                                     I’m fine. My eyes still sting from the bleach I had to pour in them, but other than that I’m fine

Jorge                                       Yeah, sorry about that.

Hector                                     Are you?

Jorge                                       I’m sorry that you saw it…

Hector                                     But not that it happened?

Jorge                                       No, not for a second.

Hector                                     Right.

Hector                                     Oh fuck.

Hector                                     Please tell me I’m wrong!

Jorge                                       What?

Hector                                     You haven’t been seen?

Hector                                     I’m Googling, but it’s not bringing up anything.

Hector                                     Well, not except random links about race weekends you both won on last season

Hector                                     And one fanfic that you both seem to star in.

Hector                                     I think I need more bleach…

Jorge                                       Fanfic?

Jorge                                       Actually don’t answer, I don’t want to know. We haven’t been seen

Hector                                     Good

Hector                                     Don’t read fanfic. Ever. You’ll never look at certain people in the same way again

Hector                                     OMG! Tell me I’m wrong?!

Jorge                                       Well you were wrong two minutes ago so…

Hector                                     He’s telling them?

Jorge                                       Seems you are not always wrong…

Hector                                     Oh fuck… That’s serious. You know that, right?

Jorge                                       I know. I’m not a complete imbecile!

Hector                                     I know. It’s just, well, relationships have never really been your thing.

Hector                                     You’re serious?

Jorge                                       Deadly

Hector                                     You know the question will be asked? About mind games…

Jorge                                       I know. And the head it has the potential to screw up the most is my own so…

Hector                                     Well I wish you luck. Under the smile he’s as tough as fuck. Reminds me of you in many ways. Just he hides with smiles what you hide with rudeness.

Jorge                                       Gee thanks!

*

“Can you just spill?” Marc took the sugar bowl from Alex, his coffee more sugar than anything else, the tinkling of the spoon against the edge of the cup making him want to smash it, “Seriously, you’ve been like a cat on a hot tin roof for days…”

“You know I met someone?”

“Yeah…”

“I like him…” Alex smiled, blushing hard, battling the nerves telling him to run away again, “I really like him.”

“Ok…”

“And he feels the same…”

“Cool, so you and the kinky guy are on the same page,” Marc laughed, “You want to spend New Year with him?”

“Yeah…”

“That’s cool,” Marc chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee, “There was always going to come a time where we didn’t spend it together, either me meeting a girl or you a guy…”

“The thing is…” Biting his lip, Alex sighed, deciding that an edited version of the truth was the best way to go, “I met him in the paddock… Well, I met him in the paddock first. The night we… _met_ … hit it off… was away from the paddock, but he’s from there…”

“I kinda guessed that…” Marc pulled a face, “That’s why I asked that time if it was Vale…”

“I forgot about that!” Alex giggled, tension broken for a second, “It’s not Vale. Couldn’t be less Vale if he tried to be honest…”

“Well it can’t be any worse than Vale…” Marc laughed, glad Alex was finally confiding in him, before chuckling, “Although after all the drama this year Lorenzo wouldn’t be any better press wise…”

“Ah…”

“Ah?” Marc frowned, eyes widening at the look on Alex’s face, jaw literally opening as the tiny little nod sunk in, “Lorenzo? Jorge Lorenzo? Jorge Jorge? Yamaha Lorenzo? My rival Lorenzo? Vale’s teammate Lorenzo?”

“Yeah…” Alex smiled, shrugging his shoulders, voice quiet as he tried to gauge Marc’s feelings as the shock started to subside and the information filtered into his brain, “Surprise…”


	2. About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupidly nervous about this one for some reason.

“Say something?” Taking a seat at the kitchen island, Marc having just wandered into the kitchen in silence, Alex chewed on his bottom lip, desperate for any sort of reaction, “Marc?”

Putting down his glass, grateful for the leftover alcohol from the last party, Marc looked at his younger brother, concern written all over his face, “Is this a joke? I mean, are you _actually_ serious?”

“It’s not a joke,” Torn between disappointment that his brother didn’t seem happy for him and worry at the complete lack of reaction, Alex shrugged his shoulders, “I love him.”

“Jorge?” Waiting for the tiny nod of Alex’s head Marc frowned, “Jorge is the one who left all those marks on you? Jorge is the mystery man that you’ve been sneaking off to see? Jorge?”

“Yes,” Verging on getting offended Alex bit his lip, “Jorge.”

“Right,” Marc nodded, taking another sip, the alcohol burning his throat, “Right.”

“ _Right_?” Alex frowned in confusion, “That’s it? That’s your reaction?”

“I’m not entirely sure what you expect me to say…”

“Well, I was expecting a bit more than _‘right’_ to be honest…” Alex got off the stool, slightly hurt, “Even a bad reaction would have been worse than _‘right’_ Marc.”

“Alex…” Marc sighed, cursing himself as Alex stomped out, front door banging as he left the house, “ _Jorge?_ ”

*

Alex                                         Are you in Barcelona?

Jorge                                       No. I can be tonight?

Alex                                         Please

Jorge                                       Ricky is at his brother’s place in La Massana if you want to get the key for my place…

Alex                                         Do you mind?

Jorge                                       Wouldn’t have mentioned it if I minded x

Alex                                         I just want to get away from here

Jorge                                       Then go to mine. Or if you want to get away away we can go to London.

Alex                                         No, I’ll need to speak to him again at some point so your place would be great

Alex                                         Thanks x

Jorge                                       No need for thanks, it’s kind of my job now x

*

Jorge                                       Not sure what has happened, but he’s on his way to mine… You might want to check on the other one?

Hector                                     Ok. Will do.

*

Hector                                     Hey. Just checking in. You guys skiing today?

Marc                                        Co-incidence or he told you to text me?

Hector                                     Does it matter?

Marc                                        Suppose not

Hector                                     You ok?

Marc                                        Once I can pick my jaw up from the floor I imagine I will be

Hector                                     Yeah, it’s a bit of a surprise!

Marc                                        A bit?!

Hector                                     Lol ok, more than a bit! He was really worried about your reaction…

Marc                                        I didn’t really react. I don’t know what to say

Hector                                     He loves him.

Marc                                        I know, but what about Jorge? I mean how do we know he’s not playing him.

Hector                                     It was Jorge I was talking about…

Marc                                        Jorge told you to text me?

Hector                                     Yeah. Alex is going to his and he said I should check in on you.

Marc                                        I’m fine. At least I know where Alex is now. He walked out

Hector                                     He’ll come back

Marc                                        I don’t know what I was supposed to say. I mean it was a shock!

Hector                                     I know. It’ll be alright.

*

“Hi…” Standing on the doorstep, feeling beyond awkward, Alex smiled, Ricky opening the door, “Jorge said… Thanks.”

Handing the younger man the keys Ricky smiled warmly, “No worries. Do you want to come in?”

“I’m just going to head down…” Alex shrugged, “I’m not very good company…”

Ricky patted his shoulder, kind and friendly, “Marc will come around.”

“I hope so. Thanks Ricky.”

*

Marc                                        Do you know what I keep thinking about?

Hector                                     What?

Marc                                        If they get caught… The fallout for Alex…

Hector                                     They won’t. Jorge is meticulous, and he won’t risk Alex.

Marc                                        You don’t know that for sure

Hector                                     I do. I know he’s already said he’ll not even entertain them coming out until Alex is in MotoGP. He says it’ll do too much damage to him. He’s not doing this lightly.

Marc                                        Well, that’s something I suppose

*

Feeling slightly out of place, his shoes neatly under the table in the hall, Alex padded into the kitchen, finding a leftover beer on the worktop he shrugged, taking it to the lounge with him, hoping Jorge’s flight wouldn’t take too long.

*

Marc                                        When did you speak to Jorge?

Hector                                     About texting you? This morning.

Marc                                        No, about the waiting thing?

Hector                                     Erm, not sure. Why?

Marc                                        You knew, didn’t you? You knew and you didn’t tell me?

Hector                                     It wasn’t my story to tell.

Marc                                        What the fuck does that even mean?! I employ you to look after us!

Hector                                     I work for both of you. It was up to Alex to choose when he told you. It was his news.

Marc                                        He knew that you knew?

Marc                                        Who else knows? Ricky? Jorge’s Marc? Jose Luis?

Hector                                     I don’t think anyone else knows

Marc                                        Oh well, at least I wasn’t the only one that wasn’t trusted then!

Hector                                     It wasn’t like that.

Marc                                        I’m sure. Whatever.

Hector                                     Marc, it really wasn’t like that.

Hector                                     Marc?

Hector                                     Don’t be daft. Call me.

Hector                                     Answer your phone.

Hector                                     This isn’t about you…

*

“Hi!” Jorge shut the door behind him, dropping his bag and kicking off his shoes, slight smile on his face as his brain clicked to the fact he’d just come home to Alex for the first time, he padded into the lounge, “Alex? Babe…”

Curled up on the sofa, all his clothes bar his boxers shed, a brief attempt at making Jorge’s arrival something fun, Alex’s knees were pressed against his chest, his back against the sofa back as his body shuddered with sobs, his face red, embarrassed, but unable to even stop when Jorge walked in, “Sssorryyy.”

“It’s ok,” Moving to the sofa, Alex stretching his legs out so that he could lay next to him, pulling the younger man into his arms instantly, instinctively holding him tight as Alex’s fingers fisted into his hoodie, gripping on, “It’ll be ok. I promise, it’ll all be ok.”

“Heeee didn’t even say aaaanything…” Alex sniffed, the worry and nerves about telling Marc swapped for a feeling of slight abandonment at his brother’s lack of reaction, “Jjjust rrrrriggght… What ddoes that eeven mmean?”

“I don’t know,” Jorge closed his eyes, hating the fact he’d caused an issue between the two brothers, the endless stories Alex had told him about Marc and them telling him repeatedly just how important his older brother was to him, “It was probably just the shock… He’ll come round.”

“Tthis was ‘portant… And he sssaid nothing…” Curling into Jorge’s side, sobs calming as Jorge’s hands stroked his hair and back, Alex took a shuddery breath, looking up with wide, red-rimmed eyes, “Can I sstay here for a few days?”

“Of course you can,” Jorge smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Alex’s forehead, “You don’t even have to ask.”

*

Hector                                     You need to speak to your brother. This was a big day for him, your opinion is important to him, and he needs your support.

Marc                                        You need to remember that you are an employee. You are paid for your PR opinions, nothing else

Hector                                     Well my PR opinion is that you need to speak to your brother. It will be noticed instantly if there is any sort of issue between you.

Marc                                        I am so disappointed in you

Hector                                     I’m beginning to understand that feeling myself.

*

Hector                                     How is he?

Jorge                                       Not great. Apparently he said nothing. No reaction at all

Hector                                     He knows that I know, and that I knew before him. He’s pissed off about it.

Jorge                                       It’s not about him ffs!

Hector                                     I know. I said that.

Jorge                                       I bet that went down well!

Jorge                                       Can you send me his number please?

Hector                                     Is that a good idea?

Jorge                                       Probably not, but his brother just cried himself to sleep on my sofa so I’ve got to try something…

Hector                                     675 888 930 Good luck.

Jorge                                       Thanks

*

743 248 962                          My house is in Sant Andreu de Llavaneres, on Cami de Sant Sebastiá. Follow Cami de l’Església Antiga. The cut off is on the right, just after the sharp left in the road. There’s a sign for a farm just before it. The house is at the end of the road.

675 888 930                          Who is this?    

743 248 962                          Who do you think it is?

675 888 930                          Why the fuck would I need directions to your house?!

743 248 962                          So that today is the one and only time your brother cries himself to sleep in my arms because of you? Just a thought.

675 888 930                          Maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself. It’s none of your business

743 248 962                          If it upsets A then it is my business.

675 888 930                          Because you’ve been fucking him for 5 minutes you suddenly know him do you?

743 248 962                          Because I love him I know that you are important to him.

743 248 962                          Because I love him I was hoping today would go well because he has been so worried about it.

743 248 962                          Because I love him I’m extending an olive branch in the hope of making it better for him.

675 888 930                          Whatever.

743 248 962                          I thought, because you loved him, his faith in you would be justified. Guess I was wrong. Don’t worry though, I’ll look after him, because I DO love him and I don’t think it’s all about me

*

Marc                                        You gave Jorge my number…

Hector                                     I did. He’d have taken it from Alex’s phone otherwise so I saw no reason not too.

Marc                                        What gave you the right to do that?!

Hector                                     I’m in charge of your PR. This has potential PR disaster all over it. Especially for Alex if you don’t wise up. Stop being the brat so many people in yellow think you are all the time.

Marc                                        What the fuck?

Hector                                     Marc, your brother made a very brave move today. An important move. One he’s been trying to do for a while. He needs to know that you’ve got his back.

Marc                                        I’ve always got his back

Hector                                     So why is he crying himself to sleep on someone else’s sofa?

*

“That was quick, which is great as we’re starv…” Faltering, the pizza delivery boy not looking like he expected, Jorge tilted his head, waiting for the other to speak.

“I paid the delivery guy,” Holding out the pizza, hoping it was seen as the olive branch that it was meant to be, Marc smiled, guilt written all over his face, “Can I see my brother please?”


	3. Visitors

“Are you bringing cutlery?” Alex flicked through the tv channels, trying to find something they’d both like, his back to the lounge door, “Because eating pizza with a knife and fork **is** kinda weird you know…”

“Yeah,” Marc smiled, his voice slightly stilted, shifting from foot-to-foot, nervous about Alex’s reaction, “That really is weird…”

“Marc…” Turning, completely stunned by his brother’s appearance, instantly grateful for the joggers and t-shirt he’d pulled on, Alex smiled, before hardening his face, not glaring, but not smiling, “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Puffing out his cheeks, Marc sighed, putting the two pizza boxes down on the table, “I fucked up today…”

“Did you?”

“Yeah,” Marc nodded, guilt written all over his face, “My little brother told me something really important and I sort-of missed just how important it was to him…” Tilting his head to the side Marc shook his head, “I didn’t want to say anything negative, honestly I didn’t, I just didn’t know what to say, and I completely missed that saying nothing **was** negative. Today was huge for you and I fucked it up.”

“Right,” Alex nodded, only Jorge, leaning against the doorframe, picking up the slight irony in his choice of word, “Anything else?”

“I’m sorry,” Marc chewed on his bottom lip, one hand in his pocket, fidgeting with his car keys, hating himself for the hurt look in Alex’s eyes, “I just wanted you to know that.”

“So, you’ve still got my back?”

“Always!” Marc bit back tears, Alex finally moving toward him, both unembarrassed and unashamed at Jorge seeing their emotional hug, “That was never in doubt, and I’m sorry it felt like it was.”

“Start again?” Stepping back Alex took a shaky breath, holding out his hand to Jorge, the older man taking it and moving to his side, “This is Jorge… And I love him…”

“Hello Jorge,” Marc nodded, the situation still slightly weird; seeing Alex holding Jorge’s hand, instinctively moving against the older man’s side, the little squeeze Jorge gave that had an instant calming effect on Alex, holding out his hand to Jorge, shaking it firmly, “Hello Jorge. I’m his brother, the one that will kick your arse if you ever hurt him…”

“Marc…” Alex cringed, shaking his head, slightly amused, a lot embarrassed, “Please don’t do the big brother thing…”

“He’d do it if it was Laura stood here with me…”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Jorge growled, fixing Marc with a look, one that the other big brother understood, all of them chuckling, “You staying for pizza Marc?”

“I…” Floundering slightly, unsure if he was intruding, Marc opened and closed his mouth a few times, making Alex chuckle.

“It’s pizza… Not an invitation to join in, and there are no sex toys going to jump out of the sofa…”

“Well…” Marc blushed bright red, Alex giggling as Jorge blushed equally hard, nodding, “Yeah. Please. To the pizza… Obviously… Right…”

“I’ll get extra cutlery…” Making for the door Jorge found himself frowning at two laughing brothers, the sounds so similar, yet so distinctive at the same time, “What?”

“You don’t need cutlery for pizza…” Alex laughed.

“You really don’t…” Marc agreed, raising a cheeky eyebrow, “You need to get him trained little brother.”

“Ha!” Alex giggled, opening the pizza boxes, beyond glad that Marc was there and everything was better.

“He,” Jorge smirked, fixing Marc with a look, winking as the elder Marquez cringed and blushed at his words, knowing what was coming, “Isn’t the one who does the training…”

“Well that’s me not hungry then…” Marc laughed, taking a seat on the sofa opposite where Alex had sat, before shrugging, reaching for pizza, “Actually it takes more than that to put me off my food…”

"Nothing," Alex giggled, "Ever puts you off your food."

*

“Can I ask a question?” Marc looked at his brother, going bright red when both Alex and Jorge hesitated for a second, “Not THAT kind of question… Jeez…”

“Sorry,” Alex giggled, not looking (or feeling) remotely sorry, “Of course you can.”

“Why did you tell Hector and not me?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Alex went scarlet, Jorge giggling and getting a thump on the knee, little gestures like that making Marc’s brain scramble, “We didn’t tell him exactly…”

*

“See you at Rufea on Monday?” Hovering in the doorway, leaving making him slightly nervous again, desperate not to have damaged his relationship with his brother, Marc smiled, grateful when Alex simply nodded and wrapped him in a hug, slapping his brother’s back, “I really am sorry.”

“I know,” Stepping back, Jorge having discretely left them alone, excusing himself to tidy up after a firm handshake between the two elders, Alex smiled, “Thank you for coming here…”

“I’m sorry I had too…” Marc smiled, “Right, have fun. Make sure you are fit to ride… Let’s just forget I said that!”

Laughing hard, Alex shook his head, Marc scuttling to his car, bright red, “Idiot… Bye.”

*

Marc                                        I fixed it with Alex

Hector                                     Good. I’m glad.

Marc                                        There’s an apology in the post to you too.

Hector                                     You don’t need to apologise. Taking shit is what you pay me for.

Marc                                        Yeah taking shit from tv people and reporters, not from me. I’m sorry

Hector                                     I’m just glad it’s sorted. Rufea Monday?

Marc                                        Yeah. See you there?

Hector                                     You will do. Have a nice weekend.

Marc                                        You too mate.

*

“Thank you,” Arms wrapping around Jorge, the older man rinsing glasses in the sink, Alex pressed a kiss to his neck, “You have no idea how much it means to me that you tried to fix that.”

“I sort of do,” Jorge put the glass in his hand on the side, drying his hands on a towel handing neatly on a hook before turning to face Alex, warm smile on his face, “I’d hate it if I was upset about Laura’s reaction so…”

“Thank you,” Murmuring the words against Jorge’s lips Alex drew them into a kiss, one of the newer kind for them, soft, tongues tangling, leading nowhere, just kissing for kissing’s sake, “I’m so glad it’s sorted.”

“Me too,” Jorge sighed, leaning back on the units, cheeky grin on his face, “Although we’re definitely going to have to rethink the _‘Alex should always be naked in Jorge’s house’_ if he’s going to make a habit of popping by unannounced…”

“Maybe…” Alex laughed, his cheeks turning pink at the way Jorge was looking at him, quite obviously mentally undressing him, “Or maybe this t-shirt..” Hands going to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, slowly folding it into a neat bundle and placing it on the worktop, Alex grinned, “And these joggers…” Pushing his joggers down, Jorge’s eyes burning into him, Alex folded them, adding them to his t-shirt, “Should just live by the lounge door? Just in case…”

“I like that,” Jorge stepped closer, Alex clad only in black boxers, them not hiding the younger’s half hardness at all, “I have something to give you just now, but after that _these_ …” Emphasising he meant the boxers by reaching out, palming Alex through the thin cotton, making him curse, Jorge pinged the elastic waistband, “These also need to join that pile…”

“Ok… No objections here…” Alex bit his lip, his cock wide awake thanks to Jorge’s nimble fingers, “You have something to give me?”

“I do, not **that** … Not yet anyway,” Jorge laughed, Alex's frustrated little groan escaping his throat, the older shaking his head, “Follow me…”

*

Hector                                     The courier has just been… You didn’t have to do that mate.

Marc                                        I did. I was a dick. Big time. Sorry.

Hector                                     Already forgotten... The missus is delighted, on the phone to her mother organising the babysitters & planning spa treatments already. Thanks.

Marc                                        Enjoy it. You deserve it

Marc                                        I’ll charge Alex half – payback for your eyes needing bleached ;)

Hector                                     Urgh don’t remind me!

Hector                                     I’m never checking upstairs for you again!!

Marc                                        I can’t decide if I’m worried or impressed by your lying… “He’s asleep…”

Hector                                     If I’d said “He’s tied up and Jorge is with him” you’d have thought I was lying…

Marc                                        Fair point! Your poor eyes!

Marc                                        I’m so glad you went upstairs and not me jajajaja

Hector                                     Thanks for that! J

Marc                                        You’re welcome J

Marc                                        If it’s any consolation I doubt I’ll ever look at clothes pegs in the same way again…

Marc                                        I feel Alex could have omitted that detail when he was describing your face!

Hector                                     If I have to suffer it then so do you!

*

“Seriously?” Holding the small box in his hand, finger resting on the cold metal inside, Alex grinned at Jorge, “I don’t know what to say…”

Jorge shrugged, nonchalance more than a touch put on, inside delighted at how happy Alex was at the gesture, “Can’t have you stealing Ricky’s key all the time… The silver one is for here…”

“Thank you,” Moving the silver key, Alex frowned, the gold key shining underneath it, “What is the gold one for?”

“London,” Jorge smiled, letting Alex steal the soft kiss, that gesture even bigger, his London flat somewhere never shared with anyone before, “Just in case you need it…”

“I don’t have anything…”

“Hush,” Silencing him with a kiss, harder, hint of Jorge’s teeth nipping at Alex’s lip, the older man shook his head, “This isn’t about swapping gifts… It’s just about saying something…”

“Thank you…”

“You’re welcome…” Sucking air through his teeth, eyes going down Alex’s body, Jorge fixed him with a look that screamed lust, taking the box from his hand to place it on the table, “One more gift, but for this those boxers need to go…”

“Ok,” Shivering, not from cold, but just from the piercing green of Jorge’s eyes, Alex pushed his shorts down, stepping out of them and folding them he placed them on the table.

“Follow me,” Taking the stairs two at a time Jorge bounded up the stairs, opening his bedroom door and gesturing toward a set of drawers, “For you.”

“Drawers…” Alex smiled, hiding the confusion, a set of waist height drawers, albeit beautifully crafted drawers made of oak, covered in intricate carvings with gold coloured finishings on the handles and on top, not what he was expecting, even though he didn’t know what he’d been expecting, “Thanks.”

“Why don’t you go and look at them properly?” Patting Alex’s arse, the younger man frowning in confusion, Jorge shooed him toward the drawers, noticing the way Alex’s face changed, more confused, when he realised the drawers had been sat near the window, seemingly randomly placed in the middle of the floor, “What do you think?”

“They’re lovely,” Pulling on a drawer handle Alex frowned, no give in the wood at all, “This one is stuck…”

“Is it?” Jorge quirked his eyebrow, that making Alex narrow his eyes, asking silent questions that Jorge refused to answer, instead leaving the curious younger to investigate the drawers further.

Leaning against the wall Jorge smiled at Alex’s little _‘Hmm’_ as he tugged on each drawer, discovering that none of them opened. Waiting with building anticipation as the other ran his fingers over the top, the carved wood under his fingertips, realising _something_ and running his fingers harder as he got no confirmation from Jorge.

Looking at the gold centrepiece on the top Alex bit his lip, knowing there was something about the gift, but still unsure what it was. Touching it he was surprised, but also not, when it moved, allowing him to lift a loop, hearing a click when he turned it with his finger, the top of the drawers opening, slowly thanks to expensive mechanisms, “Jorge?”

“Step back…” Waiting until Alex had taken one step back, Jorge smiled, the drawers like a curious Christmas present with their opened top, “Pull on one of the pieces gently…”

Tugging the wood Alex watched, amazed and excited as the sides of the ‘drawers’ slowly moved to the floor, exposing soft red velvet, remarkably similar to the bench Jorge had strapped him too in the club, the colour of the material the main difference, “Oh…”

“Do you remember in London I said about hiding in plain sight?”

Nodding, Jorge suddenly behind him, his socked feet having made no sound on the floor, Alex shivered as hot breath hit his shoulder, “It’s like the club…”

“It is,” Jorge smiled, Alex reaching out to touch the material, everything about the furniture piece perfect (just as well given the price), space for Alex to kneel, but adjustable enough for him simply to be bent over and enough hitch rings to secure Alex in a myriad of positions, yet closed it was discreet enough for visitors not to give it a second glance, “I believe you promised me an end of season fun session…”

Shivering, Alex closed his eyes, goosebumps forming all over his body, _that_ feeling lodging in the pit of his belly, “Please…”

“Shower, shave and then wait,” Jorge’s voice took the tone they both loved, fixing Alex with that look, “Wait here, on your knees, until I’m ready…”

“Yes Sir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are struggling to vision the drawers then look here - http://www.discreetdesigns.com/toybox.html - But taller and in wood ;)


	4. Indiscretion

“Nice…” Making Alex jump, being face down on his new bench, back to the door, allowing him to come into the room unnoticed, Jorge ran a hand over Alex’s arse, squeezing hard, “Very nice, but I want to see the good bits. Spread yourself.”

Jorge’s choice of words making him shiver, the set up taking him right back to the first time Jorge had uttered those words in that order, Alex reached behind himself, gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart, exposing his most private place to the cool air of the room, his cock already hard and pressing against the soft velvet.

“Wider…” Loving the shivers, the re-enactment of that first night entirely deliberate, Jorge poured cold lube onto Alex’s crack, bringing the bottle into the room in his hand, already open, allowing him to catch Alex completely off guard, the younger man yelping, momentarily letting his cheeks go, before scrambling fingers pulled them apart again, the disapproving click of Jorge’s tongue letting him know the error had been noted.

“Sorry Jorge, _Sir_ … Shit… Sorry Sir…”

“Stand up, hands by your side…”

Chewing on his lip, berating himself silently, Alex stood up, cool lube slippery in his cleft, running down toward his balls, the gasp stifled relatively well, trying not to cringe as it started to drip onto his leg, “I'm sorry…”

“Hush…” Pondering for a moment, Jorge moved in front of Alex, tilting his head, voice disappointed, trying to hide the concern, “You seem very distracted tonight… Two errors in quick succession?”

“I’m sorry Sir,” Alex dropped his gaze to the floor, voice forlorn, “I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Explain yourself…”

“I just wasn’t expecting the lube, I…” Closing his eyes Alex sighed, shaking his head, “There is no excuse, Sir, I was careless…”

“I will ask this question once and only once, whatever your answer is it is fine, as long as it is honest… Do you want to continue with this session?”

“Yes Sir,” Alex nodded, almost pleading, his eyes glassy, stomach flip-flopping at having let Jorge down, “Very much so Sir.”

“Very well… … Two indiscretions…” Rolling his shirt sleeves up, deliberately making Alex wait, Jorge turned back to face him, hands on his hip, “That’s too many…”

“Yes Sir…” Alex chewed on his lip, before remembering a conversation late one night, “Please punish me to your satisfaction Sir.”

“I intend to…” Jorge sighed, puffing out his cheeks, “Normally for two I’d go with figging…”

Alex shivered, Jorge knowing that was on his list of _‘I want to try this, but it makes me nervous’_ , his toes curling into the plush carpet, his cock twitching.

“However, I have plans for that hole of yours later so I don’t want anything to make it too sore…” Jorge smirked, watching Alex try not to fidget, “You’ll be sore enough tomorrow after taking my fist tonight….”

Only just stifling the whimper Alex counted to ten, just as Jorge had taught him, willing his body to behave.

“I think you’ll have to choose…” Honing in on Alex’s quirks, desperation to please and an embarrassing love of humiliation, Jorge held up one finger, “Make sure you choose wisely… You let me film you fingering yourself to orgasm, close up, and send it to Ricky…”

Biting his lip, fingering himself one of the things that made him shiver the most, somehow delicately, but utterly degrading.

“Or…” Pausing for effect, Jorge held up two fingers, “You have your nipples clamped for five minutes, then **you** pull the clamps off… Both of them...”

Grimacing, remembering the pain of that, hating it, but his balls tightening, Alex felt relieved slightly when Jorge held up a third finger.

“Or, you stuff yourself with the butt plug, let me fuck your mouth until I cum on your face…” Letting Alex relax slightly, that punishment seeming much lighter than the others, Jorge tilted Alex head up, making him catch his eye, “And then you call Marc to thank him for coming over today… I’m going to get a drink, you’ll let me know your choice when I return…”

Standing in the room, his brain whirring, Alex chewed on his bottom lip, trying to work out how he would ever decide. The pros and cons of each choice were plentiful and mind-blowing, but it was trying to work out which Jorge would prefer that was turning his cogs the most, desperate to please, to make up for his errors, remembering that very first night when Jorge told him to call him Sir, because Master was a title that had to be earned.

*

Standing behind Alex, the younger bent over the end of his bed, their new toy a place for fun not correction, Jorge bit on his lip, his voice only just hiding the fact his balls were bursting at what was to come, the punishment element important, but Alex's choice in no way un-stimulating for him, the fact that Alex had chosen the punishment he knew would be the most humiliating, proving to Jorge that he accepted the need for the punishment, almost making him cum in his own underwear, “You are happy with your choice?”

“Yyes Sir,” Taking a breath, voice wobbly, Alex closed his eyes, preparing himself, wishing Jorge’s voice or actions would give a clue if he’d chosen the correct option.

Pouring lube onto Alex’s right hand Jorge nodded, even though the younger couldn’t see him, his voice clipped, “Begin…”

Moving his hand to his own crack, the cold liquid sliding from his fingers, Alex found his hole with his index finger, quickly beginning the job of preparing himself, avoiding his prostate, the sting making him bite his lip, but pushing on, determined to please Jorge.

*

Zipping his trousers, absolutely no words spoken to Alex since they began, Jorge nodded toward the chair, tone still curt, “Go on…”

“Tthank you Sir…” Getting up from his knees, cum sticky and drying on his face, Jorge deliberately aiming spurts on both cheeks, some splashing onto his eyelid, Alex moved to the chair in front of Jorge’s desk, biting his lip as he caught his reflection in the large mirror on the wall. Sitting gingerly, unable to stifle the gasp as the plug moved inside him, bumping his prostate, he counted to ten, before picking up his phone, swiping the screen and waiting for the call to connect, willing his voice to stay calm and steady, “Hi… I just wanted to say thank you for coming over earlier…”

*

“I’m fine,” Alex quickly answered his brother’s query, the little grunt from him as he moved, the plug moving, almost giving the game away, “Stubbed my toe… So I’ll see you at Rufea?... … … Yeah cool… Yeah yeah love you too… … Go on piss off and annoy someone else… See you Monday.”

Moving behind Alex as the younger man put his phone down, his body glistening in sweat, the effort made admirable, Jorge put his hand on Alex’s shoulder, his own voice hoarse at the effort it was taking to restrain himself, “Well done, you did good… Bend over the desk…”

“Tthank you Sir…” Standing, biting his lip hard at the repeated movements of the plug, Alex bent over, blushing as Jorge used one hand to part his cheeks, Jorge looking at him _there_ something he’d probably always blush over, letting out a loud wail as Jorge pulled the plug from him, no relief offered at all.

Putting the plug in the empty plastic box he always had on hand for used toys, Jorge ran his hand down Alex’s back, the touch making the younger shiver, grounding them both, the temptation to fill Alex massive, “Go and wash your face, and wash this lube away. Then I want you to bend over the bench, spread yourself and wait for me…”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir,” Padding to the bathroom, proud that he’d done well, wondering if he’d ever speak to his brother on the phone again without blushing, Alex splashed cold water on his face, after taking one last look, the branding reminding him of his position, of his place, before wiping it clean, ready to start their session again.


	5. Take It All

“Stand up…” Padding back into the room, his socked feet allowing him to arrive silently again, Jorge smiled to himself, Alex not jumping, keeping himself spread as he stood up, punishment obviously effective, “Good… You won’t speak now unless I ask you a question or you need to use your safeword, understood?”

Nodding as Jorge lifted two clamps from their box of toys Alex breathed out slowly as Jorge walked over to him, the older man standing at the side of the bench, before reaching for his left nipple, tugging it roughly before clamping it, no preamble, just watching as Alex’s breath hitched as the metal dug in, letting him get to the point where it just became bearable before snapping the other clamp onto his other nipple.

“So pretty…” Moving back to the box Jorge turned back to Alex, eyes raking over the younger man, his lip already bitten, cock hard despite the pain, “I think today we could have a little bit more fun…”

His fingers still dug into his own ass cheeks, holding them apart, Jorge not giving him permission to let go yet, Alex winced, his cock twitching hard at the sight of the weights in Jorge’s hand. The anticipation building as Jorge came back to his side, reaching out to attach small weights to both clips at the same time, Alex wailed, the pain a stinging burn, feeling like they were trying to pull his nipples from his body.

“Over…” Watching as Alex bent over the bench, wailing loud as the nipple weights swung back and forth as he adjusted himself, head over the edge, the bench stopping just before his nipples, long enough to trap his cock against the velvet, the stimulation constant and almost too much, glisten of sweat from effort already on his body. Running a hand down Alex’s back, the younger man letting out a satisfied ‘hmm’ at that Jorge let his fingers train down his crack, tapping his index finger on Alex’s hole, “Time to make this completely mine I think… Open yourself up for me…”

*

Pouring more cold lube over Alex’s hole Jorge chuckled out loud at the quickly stifled grumble from the younger man, “Three of your own fingers fucking yourself like a needy little slut and its cold liquid that makes you huff…”

Closing his eyes, burning in shame at Jorge’s words, the reminder that the older man was watching him, his fingers moving and twisting inside himself, making his cock pulse, it trapped painfully between his body and the bench.

“Let’s see how good a job you’ve done, hands away…” Waiting until Alex’s hand was next to his body, his hole twitching, hating the emptiness, Jorge pushed three fingers into him, his hands bigger, making Alex whimper as they twisted around, stretching him, “Not bad… Not bad at all…”

*

“Would you like some more?” Smirking at the little catch in Alex’s throat, the younger man hating asking for things, Jorge stilled his fingers, four of them having worked Alex open as wide as he’d ever been, his thumb brushing around Alex’s rim, promising and threatening at the same time, “Well?”

“Please…” Lifting his head, wincing as the nipple weights moved painfully as he did, his attention constantly being pulled back and forth between Jorge working him open wider and wider and the clamps pulling on his nipples painfully, Alex’s voice was breathy, wanting and not wanting what he was about to get in equal measures, “Please may I have some more…”

“You sound like Oliver Twist,” Jorge laughed softly, his tone and manner hitting all sorts of sports inside Alex. Raking his fingers over Alex’s prostate, the younger man yelling loud, Jorge made his voice curious, “Are you sure you want more?”

“Yes! Please, Sir, I really want more…”

“How much more?”

“I…” Swallowing hard, Jorge’s fingers tapping his prostate making his brain scramble, “I want it all Sir, everything you have to give me.”

“Better…” Running his thumb around the younger man’s rim, teasing, Jorge pretending to ponder for a few moments before pressing it against Alex more firmly, “Ask and you shall receive…”

Whimpering, Jorge’s thumb pushing against his other fingers, sliding into him, his hole stinging, the intrusion wider than anything he’d taken before, Alex tried to breath, the burning of his ass and nipples equally painful, taking his head off somewhere else, until Jorge found his prostate again, one rub making him scream.

*

“You look beautiful…”

Whimpering as Jorge twisted his fist, his body clenching around the older man’s wrist, Jorge having slowly, painfully slowly, into his body, Alex’s back straightened, the pride in his voice somehow dulling the pain for the younger.

“Beautiful, beautiful boy…” Moving his hand, amazed at how well Alex had managed to take him, Jorge’s voice dripped with lust, “I want you to come for me…”

His cock twitching Alex bit his lip, Jorge aiming for his prostate again.

“That’s it, good boy…” Reaching between Alex’s legs with his free hand, making the younger squeal as he found his balls, Jorge used his hand to fuck the younger slowly, the sensations all mingling together, dragging Alex toward the edge, “Cum now…”

Jorge’s words hitting his body like a train Alex screamed himself hoarse, everything going white, then black, as his balls exploded, sticky cum forcing itself between Alex’s stomach and the bench.

“Good boy,” Twisting his wrist slowly, Jorge’s voice got darker, “Once more…”

“Oh no…”

“Sssh…” Aiming squarely for Alex’s prostate, his other fingers finding that spot behind his balls, Jorge worked Alex like a puppet, ignoring the screams as the younger laying over the bench limp, no choice, but to accept the rougher fucking or manipulative fingers toying with his prostate, having to accept the overload of sensations that made tears stream down his face, before they hauled him over the edge again, too much, too soon, and too painful, “What do you say?”

“Thththank you…”

“Good boy…” Slowly pulling his hand from Alex, that making the younger man wail from the over-stimulation Jorge moved quickly in front of him, freeing his nipples from the clamps, the rush of blood making him scream until it was swallowed by Jorge in a kiss that was like none they’d shared before, Jorge devouring him, nipping his lip and dominating his mouth with his tongue, the pride in what Alex had taken obvious. Stepping back Jorge nodded, his tone cooler than the look his eyes, “You did good. You can have a break now.”

“Tthank you Sir.”

"Five minutes, then we finish this..."


	6. Earn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final one... What can I say? It was a one shot that grew wings. I've loved this one. Thank you for all of your comments and encouragement, it has meant the world to me. I hope the ending is one everyone likes and that it is fitting for these two.

“Fold your arms behind your back…” Fetching a length of rope from the shelf, his clipped tone signalling their break was over, Jorge arranged several things on the desk, his body shielding them from Alex’s view, before turning back, tilting his head at the fact Alex was just putting his bottle of water down, “Pushing some limits today…”

“Sorry Sir,” Head down, that feeling in his belly again Alex moved quickly, standing next to the bench, arms folded behind him, taking him again back to that first encounter.

Ignoring Alex’s apology Jorge set to work, looping the rope around Alex, moving methodically until there was red rope around his wrists, biceps, chest and neck, each loop checked and double checked, Alex’s entire upper body now easily moved by pulling on the rope, “Any pinching?”

“No Sir.”

“Nothing too tight?”

“No Sir.”

“Good,” Bending down Jorge pressed something on the bench which made a clicking sound, Alex watching with intrigue as a section of the bench opened, Jorge taking out four sections of wooden, slotting one into a space created by the opening, before adding the other sections, piece by piece, until a pole of around 6 foot had been formed, each section with four o rings firmly attached, each tug checked by Jorge, before he reached more things from the shelf, beckoning Alex forward with his finger, smirking at the trepidation on the younger man’s face, “Smile… It’s fun… Well, for me anyway…”

Wailing loud as Jorge attached clamps to his nipples again, still sensitive from the weights earlier, Alex whimpered when Jorge looped a piece of rope to each clamp before tugging Alex forward painfully.

“On your tiptoes…”

Lifting his heels from the ground, wondering how Jorge managed to see inside his head, to know so often the things that would make his brain go fuzzy, Alex bit his lip, Jorge tying the rope to the pole tugging on his nipples hard.

“There are just soooooo many fun attachments for this…” Looking at Alex, darkness on his face, Jorge bit his lip, “So many ways to make you squeal…”

Swallowing hard as Jorge rummaged around in the drawer, Alex whimpered when he pulled out the largest butt plug they had, his hole clenching, still sore from Jorge’s hand.

“Not today,” Waiting for Alex’s relieved breath Jorge pulled out another plug, almost as big, this one attached to a push button remote, the vibrations having once made Alex hoarse, “I think this will do…”

*

“You look beautiful like that…” Jorge raked his eyes over Alex, the younger man’s legs trembling as they tried to hold him up, the plug, slathered with ice cold lube, nudging at his hole, firmly secured to the frame, the remote under his own heel, “I wonder how long you can hold yourself up for… Shall we test?”

Watching Jorge move around, his hole twitching, the button of the remote just touching the sole of his foot, Alex whimpered out loud when Jorge set up a clock, one he’d never seen before, right in his eye line, big red numbers counting seconds, each with a ticking sound, tormenting him even more.

*

Screaming, his nipples burning from the pull, his hole stretching uncomfortably and his body trembling from the vibration, Alex pushed himself back onto his tiptoes, his legs screaming in agony at him, his whole body shiny with sweat.

“I think,” Moving in front of Alex, his eyes dark as he locked them on Alex, “We should do thirty minutes…”

Looking at the clock, only fourteen minutes gone, Alex whimpered, his legs burning, looking at Jorge with pleading eyes, knowing it would do no good.

“I’ll do you a deal…” Jorge smirked, the look verging on sadistic, “Make yourself cum and I’ll let you free…”

Shaking his head, torturing his own nipples, Alex felt the tear roll down his face, the option causing conflict in his brain, forcing him to decide what would be more painful.

“You know if you slide down onto that plug it’ll reach your prostate… A few vibrations…” Jorge tilted his head, the voice playing games with Alex’s brain, both of them knowing he was deliberately ignoring the fact that the younger man’s nipples would be pulled painfully hard, and that his already sore hole would be stretched and filled, not to mention his orgasm would be painfully hard, “It’s up to you…”

*

“Twenty-nine minutes…” Jorge purred at Alex’s ear, the younger having impaled himself five times so far, “I’m very impressed… I didn’t think you’d do this well… I think you’ll deserve a reward after this… Before I whip you…”

Alex whimpered, Jorge’s breath on his neck making him shiver, that pulling on his nipples, the pain there, but somehow dulled by the cloudy fuzz that had taken over his brain, focussed only on pleasing Jorge, his own pains somehow irrelevant.

“So close…” Running his nails down Alex’s sides, Jorge reached for the lube, squirting more on Alex’s crack and over the plug, “As soon as that clock his thirty minutes I’ll remove the clamps…”

Sighing with relief Alex unwittingly relaxed his body, his legs dropping, the plug forcing itself inside him, his own foot setting off the vibrations, his prostate attacked by a sudden burst of stimulation, making him scream, that scream doubling when the alarm went off and Jorge released the clamps, his deft fingers toying with the nipples as the blood rushed back to them, Alex’s world going black as his cock exploded untouched.

*

“I think you need a rest for a while…” Jorge smiled at Alex, the younger man resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath as he drank some water, “Yes, a nice rest on your hands and knees… On the bed now…”

Following Jorge’s orders, his brain still hazy, his body still sticky with sweat and cum, Alex clambered onto the bed.

“This time you won’t be getting to cum, this one is for my fun…” Roughly cleaning Alex’s ass with a towel, ignoring the whimpers from the younger man, Jorge moved around the room behind the younger man, some of the bangs and clatters just for effect, “Do you know what this is?”

Turning his head to the side, Jorge holding a humbler in his hand, Alex gulped, nodding.

“If you don’t like it then use your safeword,” Jorge fixed him with a look, one Alex didn’t see very often, Jorge letting him get a glimpse of his own desires, “I’ve wanted to use this on you for a long time so you’ll have to safeword if you want me to stop. Ok?”

Alex nodded, determined to give to Jorge what the older man gave him so frequently, despite the pool of nerves in his belly, “Yes Sir.”

“Good. Head down…”

Letting his cheek rest on the cool duvet Alex whimpered as Jorge’s fingers found and manipulated his balls, taking great care not to pinch his sack as he closed the two pieces around Alex’s balls before settling the ends behind his thighs.

“If you try to straighten your legs it **will** hurt…” Slapping his hand down on Alex’s rump, a red mark appearing instantly, Jorge smirked at the two sounds from Alex, the almost grateful whimper for the slap, then the pained moan as his movement pulled painfully on his own, “Let’s warm you up a bit…”

*

Making Alex jump, the noise of the whip cracking startling him, Jorge’s voice had a tone that made the younger man shiver, “You’ll get ten. You’ll count each one, and be grateful for it. If you fuck up I’ll punish you. Understand.”

“Yyes Sir…” Alex trembled, the fear of the whip doubled by the fact his balls were still securely trapped, his brain whirring about how exposed they were, one wrong move from Jorge…

Cutting Alex’s thoughts off by bringing the whip down, painting a red stripe across the middle of his cheeks, Jorge coughed when nothing other than a whimper came from the younger.

“Ooone Sir… Ththank you Sir…”

Ignoring the younger completely, messing with his head, Jorge waited a few moments before bringing the whip down again, another stripe created, Alex wailing loud, making the elder click his tongue, “Disappointing…”

“Ttwo. Sorry Sir, it hurts, it just takes a few oohhh….” Alex’s toes curled as Jorge’s nails scraped over his balls, enough to make them try to climb up inside him, trapped by the humbler, not enough to be horrified, “Fuck, sorry Sir…”

“You have two choices now,” Fingers still toying with Alex, Jorge went on, “You can either behave yourself, or we can start again, but this time you don’t need to count because I’ll not be pausing… Ten quick strokes and then it’ll be over…”

“I…” Alex whimpered, Jorge’s fingers still toying with him, “I…”

“If you fuck up again I’ll be punishing you harder than this, each time you forget to count I’ll start again…”

“Oh…” Alex swallowed, knowing the likelihood of losing count was going to get bigger, realising in many ways Jorge was making him ask for his biggest fear, quick lashes, “Quickly.”

“Pardon?”

“Please, I’d prefer it quickly please Sir.”

“You want me to whip you quickly ten times?”

“Yes Sir…”

“Then ask for it properly…”

“Please…” Alex closed his eyes, his whole body tense, “Please whip me ten times… qquickly.”

“Of course,” Jorge smirked, “I’d never deny you anything you asked for…”

One. Making Alex wait for a few moments Jorge flicked his wrist, a beautiful red line jumping out at Jorge as it appeared on the skin.

Two. Cutting across the top of his ass the line ripped the air from Alex’s lungs, the pain burning his skin.

Three. The scream made Jorge’s cock twitch, Alex’s skin marking beautifully.

Four. Nestling between two lines this line felt like a pain, the whip trying to slice into his skin.

Five. The sound of the crack beautiful, Alex’s wail even more so, Jorge’s most dangerous line, just where Alex’s thighs met his ass, just missing his exposed balls, landed beautifully.

Six. Hearing himself scream Alex’s hands fisted into the sheet, his brain letting him drift somehow, like he was watching it happen.

Seven. The final gap on Alex’s rump, marked with another line, angry and red, Jorge admiring his handiwork for just a second.

Eight. As many as he’d taken before. His word on the edge of his tongue, his balls agony from his inability not to flinch. So close to being almost too much.

Nine. Catching the very first line again, the scream lounder and more pained than he’d ever heard before Jorge paused, expecting the word, pride surging through him when it didn’t come.

Ten. Too much. His ass striped and on fire. His cock hard despite it all Alex’s eyes rolled in his head, his limit found.

Quickly removing the humbler Jorge pushed himself inside Alex, having lubed his cock while Alex was still out of it. Ignoring the screams of the younger Jorge ploughed into him, aiming for his prostate as he wrapped one hand around him, finding his cock, the stimulation almost too much for Alex, Jorge’s skin slapping against his painful skin, his hole painfully sore, everything bringing his safeword to his tongue, before Jorge’s wrist flicked and something else took over, everything clashing together to bring both of them to the edge quickly, Alex screaming over the edge pulling Jorge over with him, letting rip with a litany of profanities as he filled Alex.

*

“Hey…” Jorge smiled as Alex opened his eyes, the older man wiping him gently with a washcloth, “You need to roll over and let me cream your ass…”

“Not yet,” Alex mumbled, reaching out for Jorge, “Come to bed for a bit.”

“No,” Jorge shook his head, kindly, but firm, “Roll over first.”

“Jorge…”

“No Alex,” Pushing the younger man’s shoulder Jorge made him roll over, reaching for the jar of salve on the cabinet, “Safety first.”

“I want a hug…”

“And you’ll get one,” Jorge chuckled, “But I’ll always look after you first. Always.”

“Hmf…” Alex huffed, not seriously into the pillow as Jorge lathered his stinging skin with the cool cream, “Thank you Sir.”

“I think you’ve earned the right to use Master now…” Putting the cream aside Jorge chuckled when Alex rolled over too quickly, scratching his ass on the duvet, “Easy…”

“Seriously?” Alex bit his lip, tears springing to his eyes, proud of himself, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Jorge let Alex cuddle into his side, pressing a kiss to his head, lowering his voice into a tease, “I told you if you were a good little slut you’d earn it…”


End file.
